


Just Another Day at S.H.I.E.L.D.

by eveningstar477



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, between 7x07 and 7x08, dousy, i guess that’s this ship now - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar477/pseuds/eveningstar477
Summary: Jemma ensures that Sousa takes a minute to care for himself between 7x07 and 7x08.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, romantic or platonic Dousy you choose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Just Another Day at S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these shows or the characters! I just love them 💗
> 
> This is my very first fic ever!! I would love some feedback!

“I’m right where I need to be.” 

Simmons smiled and nodded at Sousa as she left the room, secretly pleased at Daniel’s decision to stay - and his newfound closeness with Daisy. Her friend needed someone to rely on. Whether it turned out to be romantic or platonic, Jemma knew that Daniel would provide Daisy with the stability she’d been missing since Lincoln died and Mack, her ever-trustworthy partner, had become director. 

An hour later, when she popped back in to check on Daisy, she was surprised to find Sousa still slumped on the stool he had commandeered. If possible, he looked even worse than he had an hour ago. The bruises visible on his face and arms had darkened, and he looked exhausted, face pinched with pain as he absentmindedly rubbed at his thigh. 

Simmons spoke first, ending the silence. 

“You really should get cleaned up a bit.” 

“I will in a bit. I don’t want to leave her alone.” “Agent Sousa, while I admire that, I assure you that I will keep a close eye on Daisy. Besides, don’t you think she’d be upset if she woke to find you hadn’t taken care of yourself?”

Sousa sighed reluctantly before nodding, dragging himself up off the stool with a groan. 

“I’ll see about finding you some clothes while you shower, and then we’ll do something about your injuries and that leg.” Agent Simmons left no room for argument, and, much to Daniel’s relief, her tone held no pity.

...

Daniel emerged from the shower 20 minutes later, feeling refreshed and still baffled by the plane (the Zephyr, he thought they had called it?) and it’s technology. After all, what kind of plane has hot running water?

Agent Simmons had left a simple black jumpsuit with the new S.H.I.E.L.D. logo embroidered in the corner along with a crutch at the bathroom door. Daniel changed, tied the leg of the jumpsuit in a knot so it wouldn’t drag on the floor, and reached gratefully for the crutch. His stump was raw and aching after wearing the prosthetic for such a long period of time in addition to the abnormal amount of weight he had been placing on it since his rescue of Agent Johnson and the loss of his cane. He’d put the metal leg on again later, once the swelling and pain had gone down. 

“Ah, Agent Sousa.” Simmons smiled as he limped into the room. “It’s good to see you cleaner. Let me put some salve on those cuts and then we’ll find an empty bunk so you can get some sleep.”

“But...Agent Johnson...” Sousa protested weakly, his desire to watch over his new teammate at war with his weariness. “Will be asleep for a few more hours at least. It’ll be better for both of you if you get a nap in, Agent Sousa. I’ll make sure you’re here when she wakes.”

And with that, Daniel nodded and let himself be led to a bed that was remarkably soft for being on an airplane. He expected to struggle with sleep after the day’s events, but exhaustion won out and he slept soundly until the bald robot man (Enoch, maybe?) knocked on the door and informed him that the rest of the team was returning and he was needed in the briefing room, and handed him a dark pair of pants and a blue button up. 

Daniel nodded, and after the man left slowly eased his stump back into the protective sock and then the cradle of the prosthetic before limping out to join the others.

After all, it‘s just another day at S.H.I.E.L.D., Sousa thought to himself. Even if I am in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve done some research on 1950s prosthetics, but please let me know if something seems incorrect.
> 
> Feel free to drop prompts (preferably H/C) for Agent Carter or SHIELD S7 in the comments or on tumblr: eveningstar477.tumblr.com


End file.
